Legendary Love
by Li SakUra LoVe
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were force to marry with a secreat meaning. The evils ones are start to awaken to rule the world using Clow Cards. New friends. SS, ET, TK
1. Run Away

This is my first fanfic, I'm sorry it if got some word in wrong spell.

****

**Chapter 1: Run Away **

Once upon a time where magic still existed, there was a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. He was ancestor of magical kingdom Kinomoto.

There was beautiful kingdom in the center of the continent, people live happily there without worry of wars and invaders which want to rule their homeland. On that kingdom lives a beautiful princess. She has long brown hair and pair of beautiful emerald eyes shine with hope. She has a secret and only her family knows that she is the most powerful sorceress in the world. So our story begun in Wish of Cherry Blossoms Forest.

"Sakura!!!"

The girl looks behind her and saw her cousin calling her, her name was Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, why are you here? You got some works to do right."

"Sakura, your father is calling you. I think something about prince from Li Kingdom and if you know, Touya looks furious."

Stuff doll which Tomoyo was hugging talks,"Sakura, I think you would like this...Your father is planning to marry you with the Li's brat!"

"You're joking right, Kero. Me...marry...I'm still 18. What is father thinking?!!"

"This isn't a joke. It's true, we hear they talking about it!" Kero yelled, "If you don't believe it ask them!"

"I'm planning too!"

**Throne's Room**

"Father, it's true...you plan to marry me with the Li's?" Sakura said.

"How do you know about that? It's supposed to be secret."

"I don't believe it. You planning to marry me to someone I don't know and with asking me! Why?" Sakura start to cry.

"I know it's hard for you but please we need you to continue Clow Reed bloodline..."

Without hearing her saying, Sakura cries out from the throne' room. Why they do that to me?!!!"

**Li's Kingdom**

"Mother, why did you planning this without my word of saying yes!"

"Syaoran, this is your father wish..."

"I don't care! All I want is to be free from all responsibility for being a prince!!!"

**Kinomoto's Kingdom**

"Father, please don't force Sakura. I will take the responsibility, Sakura just too young to get marry. "Touya growl.

"Touya, I just following my father, Clow Reed prophesy. This for Sakura on good."

"But still..."

"No more words, Touya...I'm doing this to change Sakura's destiny and Li Syaoran is the right man for her. I trust him"

**Sakura's Room**

"Father, doesn't care about my feeling..."

"Sakura, I'm coming in..." Tomoyo said from outside the door.

"Tomoyo, will you come with me?"

"What for?"

"I'm leaving this kingdom start tomorrow..."

"Don't worry about that Sakura, I always be with you" Tomoyo smiled.

CONTINUE...

Sakura and Tomoyo are running away and what will happen to the kingdom if those two run off. Find out soon in the next chapter...

I'm sorry if this chapter is to short.

REVIEW!!!PLEASE!!!!


	2. Destination

**Card Captor Sakura belong to CLAMP. I don't own it.**

**Chapter 2: Destination**

In beautiful morning in Kinomoto Kingdom,

"Your highness! Princess Sakura and Tomoyo are missing!" report the servant.

"WHAT!!?" Touya yelled," Search them around the castle!"

"No, Touya. They aren't in the castle or the kingdom. They have gone to find their own future." King Fujitaka said calmly.

"Even so, I'm going to find them! Yukito is with me!"

Touya steps out from the room and giving out order to find Sakura and Tomoyo.

"He doesn't understand, their fate will start turning now..."

Outside of the castle wall two persons are walking under the hood, try to find their way.

"Sakura, slow down, will you? They aren't following us" Tomoyo said try to catch up with Sakura.

"Not following Tomoyo. The entire castle is looking for us. Even Touya giving out order to search us!"

"If you don't want to get caught, use your magic." Kero pop out from the bag.

"Yeah, you're right. The key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Shield! Hide our appearance!" Sakura commands.

"Now used the Dash so we can get to the Li Kingdom before dark!" Kero said again.

The view of Sakura and the other become a round orb. Pair of shadow was watching them.

"Card mistress and her friends out from the castle. It will easy to get the cards now. She is unless without Clow Reed's protection. Now we can start avenged what Clow Reed blood line done to us those years ago."

"But, she still has the Clow Cards..."

"That's won't be a problem. Send the slave brothers. Order the to sell the two girl to the Li."

"...Alright..."

"She soon will be mine...Hahahaha!!!!"

**Li's Kingdom**

"Sakura stops here, Li's magic will detect us." Kero said seriously.

"Okay, we're staying here for tonight and think the next plan where to go."

Tomoyo and Kero both nod. They enter the kingdom quietly try not to attract too much attention. But Tomoyo stops and listen to a couple women talking.

"Do you know Queen Yelan is searching a bride for the prince?" second woman.

"Yeah, the princesses of Kinomoto kingdom are running away last night. Maybe because engagement with Prince Syaoran." first woman is gossiping.

"The queen said the prince and his general are coming here to look for the princesses" second women again.

"I can't wait to see them. I heard they were very handsome." The third women giggled.

Tomoyo doesn't believe what the women said. She wants to say something about the conversation to Sakura but Sakura already start to panic when she reads the poster on the wall. It's saying 'Princess Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo are missing. Please contact the castle if you seen them'.

"Tomoyo, father already start to send his men here to get us back to the castle!" Sakura yelled will pulling Tomoyo to read the poster.

"Not only that Touya and Yukito are coming here tomorrow morning!"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Calm down," Kero pop out from the bag Sakura holding," Let's rest on the inn first and start to chose our destination."

"Right!" they both agree and find an inn. Inn that in also the people were talking about them.

"One room, please for two persons." Sakura said.

"You can only stay till next morning. The Kinomoto's soldiers are going to stay here tomorrow."

"That won't be a problem. We are only going to stay here tonight." Tomoyo smiled.

"Well then, 800 Zens" Sakura paid the room cost" They room is just upstairs, the first room."

**Inside the inn room**

"Sakura where we going next?" Tomoyo asked will putting the bag down.

"Hm, maybe to Misaki's homeland or Eriol's."

"I think you should go Misaki first. It's the nearest from here"

"Maybe you're right, Kero. Then if we want to go there we going to past Elza Noal and The Mirage Life Forest...hmmm" Sakura thinks.

"We will past Elza Noal if we can handle all those guards outside the border." Tomoyo said looking outside.

"We will...Now go to sleep" Kero said.

"Good night then..." Sakura's yawning to sleep.

"We will start our new journey soon enough..."fly Kero to Sakura bed.

**At last I finish my second chapter. Who are the shadows that where watching Sakura and Tomoyo? We will see it in the next chapter. See you!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**SSSSS**

**SSSSS**

**SSSSS**

**SSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSS**

**SSSSS**

**SSS**

**S**


End file.
